


Little Letty's Wishes Go Wrong

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Humiliation, Mommydom, Spanking, Succubus, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Lynnette spends her days dreaming of living an ABDL lifestyle and when a mysterious stranger offers her the chance to do just that she quickly goes overboard. Her stepmother Cheryl decides to deal with the consequences.
Kudos: 17





	Little Letty's Wishes Go Wrong

A commission and spin-off of my other story Lynnette loses her Maturity.

There is a stark difference between fantasy and reality. Lynnette had graduated high school a few days ago and was feeling bored... bored to death by the world around her. For her nothing had changed after her graduation ceremony and it was just another summer. Sure, it was the last one she’d have, but there was nothing special this year, same as any other. Every summer, Lynnette sat around bored, surfing the internet or staring at her television with disinterest. Nothing that was meant to appeal to her age group caught her fancy. Now she lay on her bed with her mind racing for ways to spend her time. Looking for a job or applying to college would be a natural step for any eighteen-year-old coming right out of high school, but she'd always had the assurance that there was time to worry about that later. Although Lynnette's time had run out, she didn't let that change her ‘I can worry about it later’ attitude. Instead, she dreamed about what she would do with the future earnings of a job that she didn't yet have and the independence that would come with moving out. She lay in her bed, letting her head sink into her soft, light blue pillowcase. Lynnette had not even bothered to get out of her pajamas or leave the bed since she’d woken up a few hours ago, opting instead to laze around wearing her cotton white tank top and small pale pink short shorts. The clock read 12:45PM. “A normal bedroom for appearances of course, but I'd hardly ever use that... no, I'd have to get a two-bedroom. That way I could have the nursery set up already whenever I wanted to use it.” she said, talking to herself and the pale lavender walls around her. “I could keep bottles and sippy cups in the cabinet, maybe even hire somebody to help me sometimes; I can’t be changing all those diapers by myself.” Lynnette bit her lower lip, her hand subconsciously traveling down to her shorts. She wasn't talking about a nursery for any child. No, she didn't want children at this point in her life. Instead, she wanted the nursery to be for her. Lynnette was infatuated with the idea of a complete ABDL lifestyle, one where she wore thick diapers all the time, ate baby food, and slept in a crib. It was her personal fantasy to move out and build herself a fully outfitted personal nursery, setting up her future home to accommodate such a lifestyle. Lynnette had spent hours surfing the internet, looking for upsized furniture that she could piece together her nursery with. Cribs, changing tables, play-pens,— the full ensemble. All masterfully built by a few companies that specialize in that sort of thing, and charge a pretty penny for it too. Of course, Lynnette had never had a job or any adult responsibilities in her life so the concept of the cost was not something she bothered or worried about.

Now her feelings of arousal were overtaking her logical mind, and for the first time today she lifted herself from the bed. The mild pangs she felt in her bladder told her she needed to pee, but she wasn’t ready to leave the safe confines of her room just yet. She didn’t travel far, opting to plop herself into the cushy black computer chair in front of her old desktop. The computer was a few years old and started up slowly, leaving her to feel the sloshing of her full bladder that ached slightly with every movement she made. Eventually the old machine booted up to the desktop. From there it was only a quick traversal through some hidden files, and Lynnette revealed the treasure trove of ABDL art, images, and videos she’d saved over the years. See, she wasn’t interested in buying clothes or gadgets, instead spending her money commissioning artists and subscribing to every website and Patreon she could. She’d amassed Terabytes of content, having made sure she knew how to install additional hard drives to store it all. Just staring at the folders made her arousal jump again, the massive collection in front of her contained any ABDL desire she craved. The problem with any buffet, however, is deciding what to serve first. She clicked through a few folders, trying to find a piece by one of her favorite artists. She'd commissioned it specifically for herself, but found that it didn’t strike her fancy at the moment. Frustrated, she shook her head and closed the tab. Scrolling through folders upon folders of content, no file name or subject caught her fancy amid her searching and she flung the mouse from her hand in frustration followed by a deep sigh. What Lynnette really wanted was to feel the soft padding of her precious diapers against her skin. She wanted that slight bulk of the padding to be held against her groin and to release her aching bladder into it with reckless abandon. Downstairs in the back of the garage, she knew half a pack of size 10 pampers waited, hidden away for her use; it was something she’d bought and snuck into the house. Lynnette had even used a few on occasion when she was absolutely certain that her father and the other one had left the house. She considered going downstairs and grabbing one, but Lynnette knew that there was a good chance she was home. That woman's presence meant going downstairs and sneaking her way back up just wasn’t worth the risk? Instead, she pulled open her desk drawer, reaching for the small combination lockbox hidden within. She turned the numbered dials carefully to the code 8-4-8 and popped open the box revealing her prized possession. A pale lavender mouthguard was attached to a small pastel pink ring and a clear rubber nipple. It was a pacifier, one she'd grabbed up on an independent grocery trip. Even though it wasn’t quite big enough for her mouth, it was certainly large enough to fulfill her desires. Lynnette also knew she had a good chance of hiding this item easily without her dad or stepmother finding it. Of course the higher quality ones that were bigger would have been better, but having to deal with explaining that package in the mail wasn’t worth it to her. Instead, she obtained what she could without going through some incriminating online store. Lynnette popped the pacifier in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to suckle the rubber nipple. A wave of joy rushed through her as she felt the pressure of her tongue press against the rubber filling her mouth. Now her fire was reignited, and she proceeded to peel away her shorts, exposing her black hip hugger panties to the room. She brought her hand down to her already moistened pussy and opened a bullying video of a woman chastising her, “the viewer” for being a big baby. The soft cotton of her underwear wasn't the thick padding she wanted, but it would have to do. As her fingers brushed the soft fabric, a voice spoke with an amused titter behind her. “This is quite a collection! I wonder how long it took to bring together.”

Lynnette jumped from the sudden voice and whipped herself around, ready to yell an embarrassed “GET OUT!” at her stepmother. But when she turned around, she saw a form different than expected standing there. The woman’s hair cascaded down her head in long curly waves, stopping at around her mid-back. Her eyes were planted firmly on Lynnette with an almost sultry smile spread across her face and a hand on her hip. She seemed to be waiting for Lynnette to finish looking her over. The woman's body was barely contained by the tight silver pantsuit she was wearing and beneath the sleek silver blazer, she could see the black blouse had already popped a few buttons trying to contain the woman's ample tanned cleavage. Her slacks were barely faring any better, clinging tightly to her thick thighs, and her substantial rump rounding out the back end of her outfit and leaving little to the imagination. A pair of dark stilettos raised her height well above the still sitting Lynnette, making the woman naturally look down at her. She continued suckling instinctively on the pacifier until she remembered it was still in her mouth, of course only after she'd finished staring in awe at this woman. She spit the pacifier into her palm and hid it behind her back in one swift motion causing the woman in front of her started laughing at the futile action. “It’s too late to hide your naughty little secret now, darling. I’ve seen pretty much everything at this point and I have to say you are just too cute!” Lynnette shook her head in disbelief. “Just who the fuck is this woman?” Whoever she was, she’d broken into Lynnette’s room and violated her personal private time. "I've got to get her out of here! God only knows what her intentions are." Lynnette wouldn't have to wait long to find out though as the woman introduced herself by extending a sunkissed hand down to her. “Hi there!" she barked with enthusiasm "I’m Melissa and I’m here to give you an amazing opportunity.” Lynnette didn’t extend her own hand to meet Melissa’s in return. She only stared at the woman and considered whether to scream for help and alert her stepmother to the presence of the intruder in her room, or to hear about this so-called "Amazing opportunity".

“What kind of opportunity do you mean?” Lynnette asked cautiously, slowly bringing herself up from her slumped position in her chair to stand on her feet. Melissa dropped her hand but not her smile as she started to strut around the room. “You’re an adorable little fetishist Letty, and your massive collection is certainly impressive," As Melissa moves around the room her long fingers ran over some of Lynnette's knick knacks and books, "but wouldn’t it be so satisfying to bring it into the real world?” Lynnette scoffed, carefully watching the mysterious woman walk about the room in case she tried anything. “What do you mean? If I wanted, I could go do anything in that folder right now!” She started to stomp around her room, putting distance between the stranger and herself, “I just don’t…” Lynnette started to lose steam in her indignant tantrum in front of the woman. “...don’t want to get caught.” The realization had her starting to consider Melissa's mysterious offer before she'd even given it. Maybe it’d be worth hearing the woman out. Being able to build her dream nursery and live the ABDL life was all Lynnette really wanted. Maybe this stranger who knew her secret could offer that to her. “Fine, I’m listening.” Lynnette said with a huff, always defiant of authority but willing to comply if she got something out of the deal. Melissa placed a hand on her hip looking the girl up and down. Her eyes didn’t travel far, of course, because Lynnette was only 4’9”. Her height didn’t exactly exude the threatening aura she hoped it did, not to Melissa anyway. What’s more, Lynnette was small, no more than 90 pounds soaking wet, and had almost no muscle mass on her lithe body. She could see the slight jiggle of her "customer’s" untoned thighs and butt through the pastel pink shorts she wore. She watched as Lynnette’s hazel eyes continued to scan her, waiting for a response. Unfortunately, Melissa wouldn’t give one until she was done looking over her new contractee, admiring her wavy platinum blond hair that framed adorable, slightly chubby cheeks. “She looks perfect for diapers.” Melissa thought, biting her lower lip just thinking about the possibilities. Lynnette meanwhile was getting impatient waiting and threw her arms under chest. She pushed up her small A-cup breasts to compete with the stranger’s intimidating rack. This so-called "power play" didn't go unnoticed but wasn't even worth Melissa's attention. “Well, get on with it already!” she snapped finally unable to take the torment of waiting anymore. “An impatient brat too, absolutely adorable.” Melissa said before she snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, a small silver clock appeared in her palm. It was the classic round alarm clock on four legs with two bells and a hammer that would strike them. Rather than three hands pointing out minutes, hours, and seconds, there was only one and a countdown from five to one. With a sultry voice, Melissa explained her offer, “I’m going to give you five minutes. Within that time you can wish for anything you want as long as it’s about your naughty little diaper fetish. After your five minutes are up, whatever you wished for will be permanent. There’s no limit on what you can wish for as long as it’s about your fetish, as my power can only be used for that goal. Other than that the laws of reality are yours.” Lynnette stared in shock while her intruder explained the so-called rules, slightly impressed by her little ‘appearing clock’ trick. However, she knew that it was most likely just sleight of hand and that there was nothing spectacular about what she'd just done. As she finished her explanation, Lynnette started to laugh, saying “You’re going to grant my fetish wishes? Like what, some sort of pervert genie?” Melissa’s smile faded a little—she understood confusion and disbelief, but this petite little bitch wasn’t taking her seriously in the slightest. Her tone dropped to a growl through clenched teeth. “Whenever you make your first wish the clock will start and you’ll only have that time to make your wishes, better make em count.” Melissa waved her hand, causing the clock to disappear in another puff smoke and she turned to leave. Lynnette was somewhat shocked and stared at the woman going to leave. "Is that it?" she asked, expecting something more from someone so flashy. The mysterious woman in the silver suit turned back to her. "Why do you humans always expect more?" Melissa closed the gap between her and Lynnette with a few steps, placing a hand on her forehead, inducing a heavy sleepiness in the girl. Lynnette fell back onto the soft cushion of her purple velvet comforter and her world went dark as she fell hard into a deep slumber.

A soft bird song penetrated the open blinds of Lynnette’s room as the bright light of the morning sun filtered into the space. Her eyes fluttered open in response to the external stimuli pouring into her room. She groaned a little, feeling her body ache in response to the uncomfortable sleeping position she was currently in. Her arms and legs were splayed out while her feet hung off the side of the bed. She must have collapsed at some point onto her soft comforter and mattress. She didn't quite remember how she'd fallen asleep, only having a vague feeling that it happened suddenly. As she stood, memories of her whole conversation with the mysterious woman Melissa and the promises of dirty fetish related wishes started to come back quickly. Lynnette chuckled to herself, thinking it all must have been some sort of dream as she stood up, and headed over to her closet to get changed for the day. She flung open her closet door and stared at herself in the mirror attached to the bedroom door. She remembered wearing a pair of pastel pink shorts to bed the previous night but now they were missing, leaving her standing only in her underwear and a t-shirt. “As if me being able to wish myself into an ABDL world was real. Psh what a joke.” Lynnette laughed at herself, “I can’t believe I really thought saying ‘I wish I was in a diaper.’ would actually work.” The next moment, however, the trigger of “I wish” indeed activated something and between her thighs, she felt the soft fabric crinkle and stiffen around her waist. Unbeknownst to her, a small silver clock appeared on her nightstand next to her bed and the 5-minute countdown began. She watched in the mirror as the fabric of her underwear shifted and changed into a plastic outer shell, with the outer elastic band separating and overlapping while tapes grew and sealed her in tight. The previously comfortable leg holes pulled taut around her thighs with a sort of elastic feeling as soft pink ruffles grew from her new leak guards and tickled her skin. Now she stood, her underwear having changed into a plastic pair of bloomers. It was only for a moment that Lynnette felt the discomfort in her new underwear before a cottony core started to form, filling out the front, crotch, and rear of Lynnette’s shifting bottoms. That same material surrounded her waist and it filled out, gradually expanding all around her intimate areas. The crotch of her diaper dipped down, leaving a pillowy mass between her legs. Almost instinctively Lynnette spread her thighs to make way for the expanding bulk. She was stunned by the appearance of her new diaper, and couldn't believe that she’d wished it so quickly into reality. The soft inner lining hugged against her lower parts in a wondrously tight way. All the while she admired the weight of the nappy hanging from her hips. The padding held tight and was soft, but the bulk of it provided an inescapable weight that constantly reminded her it was there. This wasn’t just a baby diaper that fit her— no, this was a true nappy meant for a grownup of her size and shape. Her breathing became heavy as the inevitable arousal started to overcloud her thoughts. “Th-this is fantastic." Lynnette whispered, still in disbelief that her newfound power worked. I’ve got to test this out more, she pointed to the ground in front of her, “I wish I had a cake.” but nothing appeared before her. Instead, a memory of Melissa’s voice played in her head, reminding her of one of the few rules of this power. “There’s no limit on what you can wish for as long as it’s about your fetish.” Behind the distracted diaper girl the clock continued to count-down, just now passing the four. She’d wasted a minute just learning the rules of her power and she didn't even realize it. “Okay okay ok ok, I can do this. Let's see, what have I always wanted? Oh, of course!” She turned to her closet, checking to see if she had to say anything for the new ability to work, simply thinking; “I wish my wardrobe was replaced with onesies, frilly dresses, and baby clothes.” To Lynnette's delight she threw open the drawers to see not her normal t-shirts and jeans on hangers.Instead, she was greeted by rows of colorful printed onesies along with dresses with more frills than a Japanese gothic lolita convention. Colors and patterns danced in front of her eyes, ranging from bright dinosaurs on a white background to a dark onesie with orange trim, printed with broomsticks, black cats, and pentagrams. In the very back, an adorable white dress sat separate from everything else. The sleeves were poofy, with light pink ruffles and striped accents decorating the whole thing front to back. The skirt poofed out around the bottom, held aloft by multiple petticoats and far too short to cover even big girl underwear, let alone a low bulging diaper. “That’d make me look like a princess…” Lynnette remarked wistfully, having only ever seen outfits like this in drawings. She’d always wanted to wear something close to that but had figured she’d never get the chance... until now, that is. She tapped her t-shirt, wishing it away in favor of a white bib with red trim. The words “Mommy I’m Messy” now sprawled across her modest chest. Were Lynnette’s breasts any bigger, her new bib would hide nothing, but luckily the fringe just overlapped her perked nipples, creating a slight modesty barrier. On the ground a few feet away, the pacifier she discarded in surprise from seeing Melissa in her room called to her. Lynnette scooped it up in one swift motion, giving the simple “I wish” needed to change her favorite comfort object. It grew in proportion, becoming large enough to fill the bratty girl’s mouth. On it a small caricature of a cat surrounded by multiple paw prints appeared, giving it an extra layer of cuteness. Something about the way these wishes worked struck Lynnette: her wishes were simple and unspecific, yet every item that she created fit in with the various interests or as something she’d seen online and wanted. Whatever wishes Melissa was granting for her were pulling directly from her memories and imagination. She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes as she pointed and wished again, causing the desk and computer against the right wall to disappear in a puff of smoke. Replacing it was a large credenza type piece of furniture. Two large cabinet doors covered the front of the aged oak table. the doors looked to have been elegantly carved with the impression of wooden baby blocks. Various numbers and letters faced Lynnette and the room. On top a shiny royal purple cushion which Lynnette pushed her hand into, feeling it sink into comfortable memory foam.

3 minutes remain

She then threw open the drawers of her new changing table to see stacks on stacks of diapers inside, leaving only one space for a large collection of powders, lotions, and wipes that would be necessary for various diaper changes in the future. Lynnette brought the pacifier to her lips, opening them just enough so that the nipple could slip into her waiting mouth. She was surprised by how much space it actually took up within her maw, but was excited to feel the mouthguard press against her closed lips as she suckled on her new treat. There was almost a mild sweet taste to the plastic is she flicked her tongue around it, like it’d been coated with some kind of candy. Lynnette pirouetted on her foot, turning to her bed, “No baby sleeps in a big girl bed.” she thought. “I wish I had a crib instead!” Lynnette giggled at her inadvertent rhyme while in front of her the legs of her bed twisted. It changed from pine and plywood into a beautiful aged oak that matched her new changing table. Wooden vines carved their way into the material, sprouting small etched leaves as they went. A sudden muffled scraping sound hit her ears as the frame expanded outwards, dragging the new legs along the soft carpet is it did. Her mattress moved to fill the new space as the base moved its way up, elongating the legs to set it higher. From the bordering edge, oak bars that matched the legs in their intricacy of design started to grow out, forming the bed into more of a prison than a sleeping space and becoming high enough that Lynnette wouldn't be able to escape were she unable to walk, much like a baby. She considered for a moment that if she could walk ,she’d easily be able to scramble out of the crib or anywhere else like a playpen she might be held. “That’s no fun now is it? I wish there was a way to make it so I could only crawl…” It was completely unintentional, but to the wish clock it didn’t seem to matter as Lynnette felt herself get suddenly light-headed. “Wha-” she gasped, before collapsing down to her knees and onto the ground. In her head it felt like a strange fog had rolled in while she fell, but by the time she hit the ground it was suddenly gone. Her legs felt surprisingly weak, like all of a sudden she hadn’t used them for years and they’d atrophied. The sudden jostling hit her hard, and now, with the unexpected movement, she felt the undeniable twinge of a full bladder. Lynnette remembered the day before when she was about to start her ”fun.” She’d had to pee then anyway, and if she’d truly slept through the whole day and up until this point, her bladder must have been aching for release this entire time. That feeling was only kept away by the distraction of her wishing powers, the well-ingrained potty training that she cursed constantly doing its job keeping it in. She squeaked a little as her body squirted a small gush of pee and she remembered to clamp the muscles of her urethra before she could make a mess of her panties and the floor. However, the warmth and wetness of her padding that had thirstily absorbed the pee she accidentally let out pressed against her tightly diapered waist. That's right, Lynnette wasn’t wearing panties; she was in the exact right thing for this situation. She first brought herself up onto her hands and knees, then all it took was a deep breath in and an untensing of her body. It began as only a trickle, but with a great effort in overriding her potty training, she was able to unleash a torrent of urine into her new pillowy diaper. It was a flood, one that overwhelmed the padding for a moment before it could absorb and wick away the moisture. Lynnette was making a mess, but not one that would invoke the wrath of that woman because her diaper kept it all against her. Her breathing deepened as the heat of her bodily waste—as well as the force with which it left her body—made her shiver with titulation. Her moans were slightly muffled by the sweet rubber nipple of her pacifier, so they never reached ears past the space around her. She looked down between her arms at the sagging yellowed crotch of her diaper, expanding and lowering little by little as she filled the soft core with her own piss. “Oh yeah, that feels so right.” She whispered and to Lynnette, it truly did feel right. Whether it was a truly ingrained desire to piss herself and use a diaper or she’d manufactured it with the exposure to art, videos, and expensive hypnosis tapes, Lynnette felt like she was in her natural state. She made a simple move to get up, only to find that the well-practiced muscle movements that she would normally use to lift herself it was almost impossible. She couldn't get on her feet like there was a block on both her muscles and her mind. Instead, she crawled forward, bringing herself into the center of the room. I can-- I can change myself too…” Lynnette hadn’t realized till now, but she’d wished herself to be forced to crawl without realizing it. Her face curled from befuddlement to a wide grinned smile as she plopped down on her now squishy used diaper. “Let’s just finish out this room, I’ve got to work on myself too.” It took only a few points and wishes to finish twisting what was left of her mature bedroom into her new nursery. Her computer chair became a rocking chair in the corner, behind her on the plain lavender wall above her bed, a childish mural of a happy sun with sheep jumping over a small railing appeared. On the ground, in an open space, Lynnette conjured a small plush rug. One by one stuffed toys and animals, all soft to the touch, appeared in a line on the wall adjacent to the new fluffy purple rug. Bookshelves turned to cubbies full of babyish books and other infantile toys. A new mobile appeared above her bed. Her crowning jewel in the room would end up being the walker she wished out of thin air. Two U-shaped rods bent down to meet a square frame with four wheels. At the top of the metal arches was a square tray that hid a supportive framework and sat just high enough to keep Lynnette’s legs dangling uselessly so all she could do was scoot along using her tip-toes. The top tray had multi-colored bobbles and toys attached to springs to keep her occupied while she scooted around, and it left Lynnette wondering exactly what it would feel like to sit and tottle around in her new creation.

2 Minutes Remain.

Lynnette knew the next big step would be the changes to herself. Only being able to crawl was huge, and while she could pretend for everything else, it'd be so much better if she didn't have to. Looking at herself carefully in the mirror, she saw how the new diaper accentuated her hips a little, making them wider with its poofiness. The pacifier in her reflection's mouth moved back and forth In tandem with her suckling. "That's something to fix," Lynnette mumbled from behind the massive mouthguard. "Proper babies don't talk, so I wish I didn't talk." It felt to Lynnette like another slow fog rolled into her brain, gradually causing her vision to blur at the edges. The colors started to bleed together in the nursery as slowly everything blurred into a haze. Lynnette opened her mouth to scream a little, fear setting in about the possibility that maybe the magic had backfired, or possibly that Melissa's intentions were not so pure. Then as she opened her mouth and her pacifier went tumbling to the floor, the sharpness of the world came back, and her vision cleared of that encroaching fog. “Baaaaah fo gah jus happoooppbbbbbb?” The way Lynnette’s mouth moved to form the words: “What the fuck just happened?” felt wrong and as she smacked her lips and twisted her tongue, she struggled to recall how words were formed. That same fog now sat over that part of her brain and all she could manage was a series of coos and prrrrrtttts that left a small trail of drool dribbling down her chin and onto her bib. She could still see and hear the words in her head, but bringing them to voice was impossible. “I can’t form words verbally anymore!” Obviously the wish had worked, but changing something like that must have put a block on her brain rather than changing her body completely. It was scary, the way the fog ran through her head like that. At the same time, she couldn’t deny how helpless she felt as the power overwrote her faculties and how good it made her feel, how small it made her. Now came the coup de grâce, Lynnette was turning herself into a baby, so why not take it all the way. “I wish I had to pee.” Having your bladder filled suddenly was a strange sensation, Having just peed Lynnette had nothing before, but the wish she made instantly created an uncomfortable pressure in her body as her bladder expanded and filled instantaneously with urine to be released into her already sopping wet pamper. It would be a simple act of a push to release the muscles blocking a rewarming of her now lukewarm damp padding, but Lynnette didn't even want to bother with that. “BAbbB doaad Hlaf PBpbpbpt.” “Babies don't hold it, they can't. They don't have to push or force nature to happen, so neither should I. I wish I was fully incontinent.” To the wish system it didn’t matter what words Lynnette used as long as she wished it in one form or another. Sitting there ,she let the mind-numbing magical mist roll in and block another part of her brain, the one that controlled continence. The effect of magic was still rather unnerving for her and the fear that it would do something beyond what she did ask for in the wish scared her a little so she kept her guard up is it changed her brain chemistry, But the fog slowly started to recede just like the last time. Lynnette was so focused on the change in her brain that she failed to notice the creeping warmth entering her diaper that started as a trickle. A trickle soon turned into a gushing river as she now noticed the molten liquid that was gushing from her body and causing the already damp padding to expand even more, bloating around her waist. She moaned, her unintentional vocalization followed by a faint rumble in her stomach. Lynnette truly had no power over it now and she was going to fill her diaper with everything she had whether she liked it or not. Of course, she liked it a lot and found herself licking her lips in anticipation and bringing herself from her sitting position and up onto her hands and knees once again. Lynnette reached down to grab the fallen pacifier from the ground and popped the sweet nipple back into her mouth, a small string of drool still hanging from her bottom lip. She turned to face the mirror hanging from her door, still relieving her full bladder the whole time she moved and feeling the moist padding sagging away from her groin, yet clinging tightly to her rump. The rumbling in her stomach was growing stronger and she could feel her body working to force her to use her diaper in a new way. Lynnette had never messed herself, and while in theory it turned her on, she always chickened out at the last minute, worried her pampers size ten would give out if she tried. Her new thicker diaper would hold up no problem though. She tried to clench to stop the inevitable mess, just as a test to see if the magic had worked, only to find that same foggy mental block as before.

1 Minute 20 seconds remaining

Now she looked to the mirror, examining how far into babyhood she’d fallen: not only was she trapped on all fours, but now she noticed the small string of drool trailing from behind her pacifier’s mouth guard down onto the white fabric of her bib, leaving a small stain that she’d been gradually adding to since she started babbling rather than speaking. Between her arms and legs, she could see the outer shell of her diaper sagging low from its previous uses and the deep yellow stain she’d caused to spread across it. Lynnette found her arousal reaching its peak. She well and truly felt like a baby staring at herself now. She wanted nothing more than to drop her diaper into the ground and hump her way into orgasm, but the more pressing issue now was the stress within her. Her colon pushed the waste through her automatically, with Lynnette herself exerting no force on her abdomen, just letting her body's natural rhythms do the work for her. The force of the waste leaving her body hit her hard as her bowels vacated into the well-soaked padding. A massive hard log forced its way out of Lynnette’s useless sphincter, causing her to gasp as it evacuated involuntarily from her body. There was no break, only a continuous movement as the mess began to pile up into her diaper, filling any available space. “MHHH BAH OHHHH” Lynnette’s burbling combined with various loud moans as she messed herself. It was so very naughty, watching her babyish form in the mirror fill her diapers in tandem with herself. Not only that, but something about the way the heat of her own feces felt when caught and held by her already warm and well-used diaper seemed right to her. She’d never had the courage to take her “play sessions” this far but now here she was in the nursery she’d dreamed of building with all the toys, clothes, diapers, and baby furniture she’d always wanted, with a full diaper and an adorable bib that proudly proclaimed her current messy status to her mommy. “Holy shit that was fucking amazing. I can’t believe that Melissa woman wasn’t lying.” The new changes she was able to make left Lynnette surprised, she was able to morph reality into whatever she wanted and while she may have done it to fulfill her heart's selfish fetishistic desires it seemed to be without consequence. “Ahhhh fo baaaah!” (I wish I could do that again!) Feeling her body once again fill up both her bladder and bowels, Lynnette doubled over from the sudden pressure in her abdomen. She’d forgotten to watch her language, though while the wish was accidental, it was not unwelcome. The roiling of her stomach caused a wide smile on her face. Behind her, the small silver clock continued to tick away. Lynnette had now long forgotten about the specific condition of her wishing powers, that she only had a total of five minutes to remake her reality. Instead she was far more preoccupied with her current, more personal situation. She brought herself up onto her knees, finding it hard to balance even being that low to the floor, as she got an even better look at the state of her diaper now. It'd grown badly bloated, teetering on the edge of a blowout already and sagging from how much she'd loaded it. Even with the tight tapes, it was starting to hang from around her waist just the tiniest bit. Lynnette’s breath became heavy as one hand drifted down to her crotch and the other drifted down to her butt. She placed her palms firmly on the front and back of her soiled nappy feeling the heat of her accidents through the crinkly plastic outer shell. With pressure applied to both sides she felt the squishy sensations of her mess press against her, the warmth causing her hornieness to spike again. The rushing stream of urine went unnoticed until it was actually happening. She’d started peeing her diaper again! She felt the warmth added to the soggy padding while she rubbed. Lost in her pleasure, she failed to hear the footsteps coming down the hallway towards her door. Instead, she groaned at her body once again pushing a mess into her diaper, packing her huge pamper as full as it could. “BAA GAAAHHH”

20 seconds remain.

Cheryl had spent years with her husband Jonathan and for the first three years, she’d tried everything she could to connect with her stepdaughter Lynnette. Unfortunately for her, Lynnette wanted nothing to do with her and instead treated her with disinterest, if not blatant disdain. Instead of marrying into the family and finding a friend or even a daughter, Cheryl instead found herself counting down the days when Lynnette would leave the house so she wouldn’t feel scorned in her own home. Now that Lynnette was 18, she knew it would be any day now. For her, it wasn't that she wanted to deprive her husband of any contact with his daughter, as she knew that Jonathan loved Lynnette. It was more a matter of it being time for her to leave the nest into the world, and that he'd have to accept that. For the time being, he was constantly gone, working to make money so the three of them could maintain a standard of living that in her eyes seemed extravagant. Alternatively, he’d been stashing money for Lynnette’s college since the day she was born, leaving her a sizable chunk to pay for any school she wished. Once she left he could travel and work less as the bills would go down and Cheryl would get the time she needed with the man she loved so dearly. She sighed, deciding that standing alone in the kitchen with her thoughts wasn't the best use of her day before straightening herself to go upstairs. It was time to go at least check on Lynnette, as Cheryl had not seen hide nor hair of the girl yesterday or at any point this morning. Usually, she at least watched the little gremlin make her way down to the kitchen to eat out of a bag of shredded cheese a few times a day. But there was no food, no bathroom breaks, nothing. From what Cheryl could tell her stepdaughter had not even left her room yesterday, and now is was 2:00 PM the day after. She needed to wake her up and get her moving somehow. She walked through the small hallway that connected the kitchen to the hardwood entryway, pivoting on her foot after grabbing the banister to make the sharp turn required to reach the first step of many that led to the upper floor of their home. She ascended the stairs gracefully, her dark, shiny mary-janes sinking into the somewhat coarse beige carpet as she moved. “It’s Summer for god’s sake," she grumbled, her anger seeping out into the empty stairwell. "She can’t sleep all day. Little brat needs to at least look at some colleges or something.” Cheryl often spoke to herself as she was usually alone. The sound of her voice out loud not only helped her keep track of her thoughts, but put noise into otherwise lonely silent air. There wasn't even much of a rush as she reached the top of the stairs. Lynnette’s room was at the end of a long hallway, the last door on the left out of four rooms. The fifth, her and Jonathan’s bedroom was behind her. She considered just turning in there, taking a long shower and forgetting about bugging her stepdaughter into looking at schools she didn’t care about. Unfortunately for her, the immutable fact that they were out of groceries stood at the forefront of her mind and she figured she might as well ask her stepdaughter if she wanted to go grocery shopping with her. It would be some sort of attempt to include her in the weekly dinners Cheryl prepped and often ate alone. With a deep sigh, Cheryl moved down the hallway. Behind her, through the doorway of her bedroom, she failed to notice the woman with curly jet-black hair and a shining silver suit sitting on the trunk at the foot of her bed. With crossed legs, she watched Cheryl move down the hallway and tapped her fingers on the dark red leather trunk with brass studs and black accents all over the trim. When Melissa had picked Lynnette as the recipient of her “gift”, she hadn't realized just how worthy the stepmother herself was of that same power. She'd also been keeping careful track of both Lynnette's wishes and the amount of time she had left on a small silver pocket watch that match the timer ticking away behind her new toy. “Seems like I stumbled into more of a gold mine than I thought I did. A bored, lonely, sadistic housewife and her bratty stepdaughter who's so much more helpless than either of them realize. I'm not going to want to miss this show!” Melissa stood up from the trunk, disappearing in a puff of smoke as Cheryl moved closer to Lynnette's doorway. She brought up a hand to knock on the door, but was halted by a loud, “BAA GAAAHHH” from the other side. “Shit, Lynnette are you ok!?” she shouted, gripping the doorknob tight, and blasting through the door, ready to save the girl from whatever horror was causing her to scream so intensely.

Lynnette didn’t hear what the shouting from the other side of her door said, only catching the volume of the words in a confusing jumble. Her door was flung open as her own babyish visage in the mirror was replaced with the imposing figure of her stepmother. Lynnette was small in many respects, but on the opposite end of the spectrum was Cheryl, who towered over most women by a good half foot and double that for her stepdaughter. Her straight blond hair shifted as she bolted through the door, leaving fly-away hairs as it settled. Her pale blue eyes were wild, searching for whatever was threatening her stepdaughter’s safety. Instead, she saw Lynnette, on the ground and practically naked. “Oh god! I’m sorry.” Cheryl moved to pull the door shut behind her, her pale face had turned a bright crimson from the embarrassment of walking in on her stepdaughter masturbating. As she moved to leave her eyes focused in on the finer details of the scene before her and her exit slowed to a halt. “T-that’s a pacifier in your mouth.” she exclaimed, starting to also take in the sight of the drool stained “Mommy I’m Messy” bib and the straining, full diaper around Lynnette’s petite waist. The faint sounds a flatulence was still filling the room as Lynnette couldn't stop the accident pouring into the back of her padding. Unlike the last mess, this was much more of a mush, an unending flow of which her body continued to pump into the padding “W-what the hell…?” Cheryl found herself at a complete loss for words, only placing her hands on her hips and staring down at Lynnette with confusion; she was hoping for an explanation of some sort. Lynnette stared back at Cheryl, the soft sunlight pouring through her blinds and illuminating her stepmother’s toned curves through her sundress. 5 seconds remain. Lynnette fumbled for words, unsure of how to explain what Cheryl was seeing. However, only a fumbling babble left her lips along with her pacifier, which fell to the floor. “Ba foooooo sha dwaa!” (Cheryl I can explain!) 4 seconds remain. Cheryl's look turned from questioning to annoyed. She’d come to the conclusion that Lynnette was messing with her, talking in babble and pretending to act like a baby as some sort of exhibitionism. Cheryl herself was no prude, but didn't personally appreciate being used like that by her supposed daughter. 3 seconds remain. Lynnette could see the change in the woman's face above her, Cheryl’s brow furrowing in annoyance and frustration. “Shit! Shit! I’ve gotta do something! Make another wish dummy!” From her position, she felt her thighs shaking and she was beginning to lose her balance. 2 seconds remain. Cheryl moved forward, advancing on Lynnette. Her legs buckled, no longer able to hold her body at their current strength and causing her to fall back onto her bottom. The loud crinkle was followed by the squishy sounds of Lynnette’s mess pressing against her as it compressed within the diaper. 1 second remains. Lynnette cringed a little as she fell back onto her butt but she stuck her hand out and pointed at Cheryl. “Ooouh Waaa-” (I wish-) *BRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG* a loud ringing sound interrupted her wish and Lynnette whipped her head back to see the small silver clock that’d been ticking away the whole time. The same silver clock that the strange woman Melissa had presented the previous day. It was shaking violently on the shelf that was previous Lynnette's nightstand, to the point where the tremors caused it to fall to the floor. Just before it hit the ground, the clock disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Oh, no,” Lynnette thought; “the time limit!”

Time is Up!

Lynnette pointed again at Cheryl, finishing her wish to the best of her abilities. “Ba waaa co muuu fa tooo!” (I wish that me being a baby was normal!) of course, that wish didn't do anything though, and Cheryl continued to advance upon her stepdaughter. She was mildly annoyed before but now that Lynnette wouldn't stop speaking to her with the fake baby talk. “Lynnette, what the hell is going on here? Why are you dressed this way and why won’t you talk to me? Are you getting off on this right now like some fetishist?” Here Cheryl’s tone lowered to a whisper and she got in close to Lynnette. Almost like this was all some secret and they weren't really alone. “Is someone making you do this?” all these questions hit Lynnette like a barrage and she wasn’t sure what to answer first. She shook her head fervently while trying to explain: “No, there were wishes and this is what I wanted but I forgot to make you mommy and make the world any different, and I’m all stuck now!” It didn't matter what she said because only baby blather would fall out of her mouth anyway. Even if she was able to vocalize those words, would it have made any sense to Cheryl? Honestly the whole thing sounded like a deluded fantasy to her even as she was trying to say it. Cheryl quickly grew tired of the over-exaggerated baby talk and made a very quick sweep to bend down and pick up Lynnette's pacifier, popping it into the girl's mouth before whisking her into her arms. The messy diaper sagged heavily away from Lynnette's body due to the hefty weight it contained. She cradled Lynnette in both arms, almost like she weighed nothing to her. Truthfully, Cheryl really wasn't straining under her stepdaughter's weight. She was a fitness buff and carrying 88 pounds meant almost nothing to her. Instead, she looked around for a place to sit, her anger blinding her momentarily to the changes the room had undergone. Her instincts were beginning to take over, she'd dealt with people like Lynnette in the past, at least how she was in her current iteration and Cheryl knew exactly how to react to a naughty sub. She found the rocking chair off to the side and brought herself and her troublemaker down, sitting right on the edge of her seat. The skirt of her sundress rode up a little as Cheryl spread her legs, making room so she could punish her stepdaughter. “That’s it you little brat, I’m done. I put up with so much from you. I’ve tried to be nice, I constantly try to include you in things and I've worked to make this a family, but you treat me like garbage. Now you're trying to use me to watch you while you put on some sort of weird exhibitionist show? No, I don't think so. You're acting like a baby, so I'm going to treat you like one.” The movement was so quick that Lynnette didn't really know what happened, but Cheryl flipped her onto her stomach, locking her stepdaughter's flaccid legs between her own by closing them tight. This left her torso bent over one leg while her ass stayed raised into the air, right within Cheryl's line of sight. One arm lay across her stepdaughter’s back, holding her squirming form in place. The outer plastic of the thick diaper did nothing to stifle the smell from within, and the harsh odor of Lynnette’s multiple messes caused Cheryl to cringe a little. She raised her unoccupied hand high into the air, ready to strike with the practiced motion she hadn’t used in a good while. *whap* The first strike was a tester, a way to see how the cushiness and contents of Lynnette's diaper affected her blow. The force caused Lynnette to yelp in surprise. She wasn't quite sure what to expect at this moment as Cheryl held her down but she only felt the smack sink against her diaper, squishing it’s contents against her once more before Cheryl pulled back her hand. She now had a good feel for the depth and protection that the unconventional garment afforded her captive and brought her hand down harder this time. *Whap* Lynnette yelped louder this time, thoroughly feeling the blow through her diaper. At the same time, the tips of Cheryl's fingers caught the bare thigh escaping from the leg hole, leaving a bright red mark across where they hit. Now she began to increase her speed, striking Lynnette repeatedly and causing loud crinkling and squishy sounds to echo throughout the silent room. Through the blows, the messy baby's cries and yelps sounded out but did nothing to slow Cheryl’s hand. Rather, her stepmother found herself enjoying the humiliating situation, the squirming captive, and the loud yelps in response to the harsh blows. *Whap* *Whap* *WHAP* She’d lost count of how many spanks she’d given her stepdaughter, but now as she moved to raise her hand again she realized how heavily she was breathing and how out of breath she was. Cheryl released her stranglehold on Lynnette’s legs rather than bringing her hand down again. She was careful when setting Lynnette down onto the floor facing away from her to give them both a minute to gather themselves. She leaned back in the rocking chair, allowing herself and her stepdaughter to take a few deep breaths. Now she had a chance to observe the room around her and how much it had changed. “*Huff* Wait,*huff* Lynnette what happened to your room?

Lynnette turned her head back to Cheryl, tears welling in her eyes from both the pain and humiliation. Behind her, her stepmother was examining the room and its redecorated contents,, no longer focused on Lynnette’s indiscretion. She’d brought a hand up to her chin, examining the careful etchings of vines and leaves on each piece of wooden furniture. She called back to her stepdaughter without even turning to look at her. “Hey, Lynnette? Where did you get all this? How did it get put together?” She turned with a flourish, her gaze falling back down to Lynnette’s sniffling form. “Id waaa wasoua!” (It was the wish!) Lynnette’s arms waved erratically as she tried to indicate the entirety of the contents of the room in her explanation. Cheryl gave a loud sigh, “Jesus, are you still on with that baby talk? You can drop the act now please. I'm going to ask one more time; where did all of this come from and how did you pay for it?” With a final flail of her arms, Lynnette gave up, crossing her arms across her mostly bare chest and pouting. “Dammit, I can’t talk to her at all!” While she considered a way to communicate with her stepmother Cheryl herself drew her assumptions on how she was able to build this elaborate and probably expensive nursery. Her stepdaughter hadn't been present at all yesterday so it may have happened then, as Cheryl knew that the day before, this room was nothing more than a teenager’s normal room. She started pushing through the clothes in the closet, eyeing each new onesie and dress within. In drawers where panties resided before we're now plastic diaper covers, the one below that a stash of cloth diapers. “Everything has been replaced, but how the hell did she get all the old stuff out of the house, and where is it?” Cheryl turned and passed Lynnette who watched her from the center of the floor silently. She was no longer trying to think of a way to explain herself non-verbally but instead was wishing with every fiber of her being to go back to normal at this moment. Cheryl opened the bottom cabinets of the new changing table, again admiring the beautiful etchings of toy blocks on the cabinet doors. “It looks like every piece of this is custom made, musta been expensive.” It was more of a general statement than anything, she wasn't necessarily talking to Lynnette anymore as that continued to prove fruitless. However, the almost bemused irritation in her voice did make Lynnette worry about what assumption she might come to. Digging through the cabinet, Cheryl picked up and examined multiple variations of the puffy, high-quality ABDL diapers. Now she turned back to face the still pouting stinky girl in the center of the room, “Well well, these are a lot nicer than the small stash you have tucked away in the corner of the garage aren't they?” she said with a slightly devilish smile. Lynnette’s eyes went wide, “BA goooh?” (You Knew?) she asked, in complete disbelief that no one had said anything to her. Cheryl chuckled a little, grabbing up a few items from the changing table’s cupboards, a new diaper, a few bottles, and a small rectangular pack. She laid these out on a small attached side table, leaving the vinyl mat clear for Lynnette’s small form. Cheryl turned and squatted to bring herself eye-to-eye with her pouting stepdaughter. “See I'm hoping against hope, baby girl, that you didn't do what I think you did and use all of that pretty college money your daddy stashed away for you. Because that would be a terrible waste of all the work he put into your future. See I know how much money you spend on the internet, hundreds of dollars a month to something called Patreon. Lots of money goes to these PayPal transactions that only come up as "art" on our credit statements." Lynnette's eyes started to go wide as Cheryl revealed the truth, that nothing she did was really secret, just that her parents had allowed it. "I see everything you buy because you're using our money. We spent a lot of time not saying anything about it because your daddy and I were just happy that you seemed so content so we left it alone. Then I found your poorly hidden pack of diapers in the garage. Oh, you know I clean in there every month or so right? Not to mention you literally just shoved it in between two boxes, and I found myself a little more surprised. I've heard of this before, it's not my area of expertise but I'm not blind to what your particular kink is. However, this, Lynnette,” Cheryl gestured to the nursery around her. “this is far too much, especially if you used all your college money on it.” Under her gaze, Lynnette squirmed, partially uncomfortable from the assertion and the power that her stepmother was exerting over her and partially from the now cold mush that she was sitting in. She was blown away at the accusation that she’d used all of her college fund to build this elaborate nursery. She shook her head desperately trying to convince without words that she had done nothing of the sort. Apparently, Cheryl wasn't interested in these explanations or rather lack thereof, instead just picking up Lynnette and carrying her over to the changing table. “Well, if you already spent all that money, might as well get your money’s worth.”

The vinyl mat of the changing table was cold against Lynnette’s bare skin, but Cheryl set her down gently despite her cringing and slight whimpers. Against her bottom, the smelly mess of her accident pressed against her skin, compressed between her butt and the table. Around her groin, she could see the mound of now soiled padding push up and the thick bulk of it keeping her from fully closing her legs. This, of course, was the perfect setup for Cheryl, who carefully started to pull the tapes loose. Lynnette tried to bat her hands away in a frenzied fail. “No! She’s not going to change me!” “Boo fah!” (Stop it!) Her resistance did little good, and it seemed like she didn’t really have a choice in the matter as Cheryl grabbed both of her wrists and in one swift motion with her left hand, she held them above her head. Her face came intensely close to her stepdaughter’s and she brought her lips down to Lynnette's ear, her voice came out in a low growl. “This is happening you little brat, and if you can’t keep those wandering hands to yourself, I will tie them up so they don’t interrupt me.” Lynnette’s eyes went wide, thinking “Holy hell, who is this woman?!” As Cheryl pulled her hands away, Lynnette kept her arms where she’d placed them. She was more afraid of her now than ever, Cheryl had never dared to talk to her like that before, but the way she said that made it seem like she had not only the means but also plenty of willingness to act on her threat. The last tape was pulled away and the noise of adhesive tearing away from the plastic shell rang in Lynnette’s ears. From her position, she couldn’t see the state of her diaper after multiple uses but Cheryl’s face of disgust above her told her that it was probably as much of a trainwreck as she imagined. “Jesus, you're really going all the way with this and aren't you?” she whispered, pinching her nose closed to halt any unwanted smells, though it didn’t seem to be working from the way she wrinkled her face. With a frustrated sigh, Cheryl pulled her hand away and started pulling wipes from the container on the side table. These were markedly bigger the normal baby wipes, making them much more effective for cleaning someone of Lynnette's size. Rather than trying to use a whole pack in one sitting she was able to get away with wiping away the filthy gunk squished all around Lynnette's lower body with three or four wipes. She pulled a few extra and wiped her down once more anyway, making sure that Lynnette was fully clean by the end and hitting every spot with delicate attention and detail. It felt nice to be clear of the now cold accident she’d dumped into her own pants, but she was shocked at the slow pace that Cheryl took running the wipes over her body. The tingle of her soft touch drove her mildly wild. It'd still been over a few days since she'd had gotten a reprieve or any kind of release. Cheryl tossed the used wipes into her stepdaughter's old diaper, wrapping it into a burrito and dumping it into the oversized diaper genie next to the changing table. She turned and started walking through the open door. “I’m gonna go wash my hands. Wait there.” She turned her gaze back on Lynnette, her piercing eyes causing her naked stepdaughter to shrink a little. “Don’t you dare move from that spot.” Fervent nods told her that she wasn’t going anywhere and Cheryl proceeded down the hallway. Lynnette breathed a huge sigh of relief, happy that she had a moment to herself but also complying with Cheryl’s instructions, fully afraid of the consequences of leaving her position. It wasn't like she could get far anyway, let alone stand on her own two feet. Still, she shivered a little, it may have been summer but Cheryl always kept the house at a cool 62 degrees and here she was lying on the changing mat naked waiting for replacement diaper and hopefully some clothes. Her eyes started to scan the nursery. What joy the room had brought her before in her fervor of creating it now left her with a sense of worry that this may be an almost permanent prison for her. As she turned to look behind her, rather than the familiar side of her crib or whatever babyish accoutrement she had left next to it in her wish-granting, her gaze was met with bright silver fabric. “Look who’s so adorable, who’d have thought that even though you didn’t wish for a mommy, you’d get one anyway?”

Melissa’s appearance was so sudden and unannounced that Lynnette found herself shocked into silence. She wanted so badly to beg for a way back into normalcy to wish away what she already done to herself. She had a feeling that it didn't matter to Melissa though, the wish clock timer was up and whatever the mysterious woman had gotten out of the deal had already been cemented. “What’s that?” The stranger cupped her ear with a red-tinted hand. Long, black, sharp-looking nails jutted from her fingertips. “No pleas for me to turn everything back to normal.” Lynnette didn’t respond, instead, she was too busy taking in the form of the person before her. She had no idea Melissa would change so drastically from the last time she'd seen her. The most obvious was the bright red tint to her skin, giving her a harsh devilish look. It was only accentuated by the small horns poking from her forehead beneath her dark wavy black hair. The woman's eyes and become a dark yellow color, almost an amber or golden and they studied Lynnette’s nude form with a lustful curiosity. No longer was her outfit the sleek silver pantsuit from before. It had changed to a short pencil skirt that stopped just below the cheeks of her butt and Lynnette could see the garter straps leading down to black lacy stockings that complimented the bright red skin so beautifully. Her jacket remained largely the same but rather than the black blouse beneath it before that had buttons popped to reveal cleavage there was simply a see-through black lacy bra that did very little to hide any of the skin underneath. She’d taken on an overtly sexual appearance now, one that you might see a fake teacher or librarian wear in pornography and it seemed like Melissa lacked the care or shame to hide it. She chuckled, placing her fingertips on her lips in an animated fashion. “What’s wrong darling? Too stunned by my sexy form to speak? Or is it because you wished away that too.” Lynnette shook her head trying to regain her faculties, her gaze followed the demonic woman around the room. Melissa moved to the side of the table and picked up the plastic rectangle that would be Lynnette’s new diaper. “Foo, gahh Sess pppbbb?” (Fine, what did you do to me?) Melissa laughed again, unfolding the diaper in her hands methodically. “You did this to yourself baby girl, I just gave you the means. It’s not my fault you didn’t decide to make you shitting yourself like a giant baby normal. I also didn't take away your ability to do anything other than crawl, nor would I have made you babble like an idiot either. No no, those are your mistakes, I just get to reap the rewards of your hubris.” In the woman's hand, Lynnette could see that this was not just a simple all-white diaper. Instead, in the middle of were depicted small caricatures of rocking horses, clouds, and balloons across lavender background. Around the edge was a cotton pink cotton candy pink border of clouds with the sides being made up of the same color and white stripes, making it almost look like a carnival barker outfit. Baby Lynnette couldn't help thinking to herself how adorable it was even though she was likely to be trapped in it against her will. Melissa took both of Lynnette's legs in one hand and lifted her effortlessly, as if she was lifting a bundle of grapes. She slid the padding of the diaper beneath her captive, somehow perfectly centering Lynnette's bottom on the center of the fabric. From the small side table, she picked up a bottle of lotion, squirting a generous dollop into her hands and rubbing it between them for a moment before applying them directly to Lynnette's thighs, rubbing the moisturizer into her thighs, groin, and bottom in slow sensual motions. That caused another sharp intake of breath for Lynnette who could only take so much attention now as she'd grown so horribly horny. There'd been so much touching and action over the last hour or s,o added to the fact that she'd had no release now for over 24 hours, and still she felt like anything would send her over the edge yet nothing did. Melissa removed her hands, grabbing the pink bottle of baby powder from the table and sprinkling it liberally across Lynnette’s soon to be entrapped lower waist. “Just so you fully understand the situation, baby Letty, I am a succubus, I feed off your sexual energy.” Mellissa took a big whiff in over Lynnette’s body, licking her lips as her golden eyes met the hazel of Lynnette’s. “You are such a dirty little diaper loving pervert that even now I can smell that energy coming off of you. You and your sadistic mommy make a perfect pair. Between the two of you, that gives me tons to work with.” The real fear set in now and Lynnette realized what she’d done. “Oh god, I made a deal with the devil.” From above Melissa nodded, “That's right! But lucky for you I offer an out: You have to spend one more day like this. I’ll come back tomorrow and if you ask really nicely, I’ll change you and everything else back.” She pulled the front of the diaper up around Lynnette’s groin, ignoring the adult baby's nodding head that so desperately answered yes to the offer to change everything back. The diaper itself was a little big, with the waistband coming up to about halfway up on Lynnette's stomach. The puff between her legs felt similar to the last; thick, bulky, and soft on the inside. Melissa tutted at Lynnette, wagging her finger in front of the girl's face. From behind her Melissa’s other hand appeared with Lynnette's pacifier in it. She popped it into the girl's mouth and brought her fingers up in the position awaiting a snap. “Like I said baby Letty, I'll come back tomorrow and you can give me your decision then.” Melissa snapped her fingers and poof, she was gone again, leaving Lynnette alone once more.

Just as the smoke had cleared Cheryl reappeared in the doorway, a sour look spread across her face. “Now I thought I told you not to move, yet here you are having picked your pacifier up and put on your own diaper.” Lynnette’s eyes widened in horror as she realized the position that Melissa had left her in. “Da. foh! baaaah goo!” (No. No! I didn’t!) She shook her head in the negatory repeatedly, hoping against hope that Cheryl would believe her. It didn't matter though because there was no logical explanation for how she was sitting currently. Cheryl shook her head and sighed, “No, you know what? Let’s just stick with this for now. I’ll play your little game. You are gonna go down for a nap, young lady, and I’m gonna figure out what the hell to do with you in the meantime.” She didn't wait to hear any of her stepdaughter's excuses anymore, not that it mattered, since she couldn't be understood anyway. Instead, she hoisted her from the changing table and cradled her in one strong arm, Lynnette's newly diapered butt sitting in the crook while Cheryl lowered the bars on the elegant wooden crib. She gently set Lynnette inside, but not before pulling aside the velvety purple comforter. The new mattress of her crib was soft and she felt her body sink into it slowly. Around her were various stuffed animals in a variety of pastel colors. Lynnette breathed a deep sigh of relief upon seeing her familiar comforter and pillowcase, noticing that maybe not everything had been changed, just placed differently around her new babyish room. This small comfort was quickly whisked away when Cheryl brought up the solid oak bars of the crib, trapping her within. “I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Now if you leave this crib, there will be serious consequences you hear me?” She didn't even wait for a response this time. Instead, she walked away from the crib and started digging up something in the closet before walking out with whatever she'd pulled from the storage drawers. Lynnette was alone again and this time Melissa didn't appear as she lay in the bed, trying to remain as motionless as possible so as not to anger Cheryl. To her surprise, her stepmother actually returned with something in her hand. She brought her arm over the top of the crib and handed Lynnette a large pink tinted bottle. The faces of a cartoon princess and unicorn surrounded by stars stared back at her and the words “princess pink” we're scrawled above them. “You really did get everything didn’t you?” Cheryl said relinquishing the oversized baby bottle into her hands. “Drink up,” She said. “It’s some apple juice from the fridge, I’m sure you’re thirsty after all that.” Lynnette smacked her lips a little, she was thirsty. She stuck the oversized nipple into her mouth and began suckling pulling the sweet juice down her throat. The feeling of the wonderful cool touch of the liquid in her dry mouth caused her whole body to relax. Lynnette closed her eyes and continued to suckle, leaving Cheryl to walk out and turn off the bedroom light. Now only the faint glow of the midday sun stopped by closed blinds barely lit the room and Lynnette felt herself drift off to sleep. On the other side of the door, Cheryl felt herself breathing heavily, subtly aroused by the power she had over her stepdaughter. It was a rush she hadn’t felt since her early days with Jonathan and during her sadistic times with various other lovers.

Throughout the "nap" Cheryl checked up on Lynnette. To her surprise, she remained asleep for the entirety of the night. She'd even left for a while to get some supplies that she hadn't been able to find in Lynnette's room during her examination. It was a quick trip for her as she’d made a detailed list beforehand, setting herself up for the next day with her stepdaughter. Part of the plan was to shock the brat out of her little exhibitional run, the other end was to enjoy torturing Lynnette as much as she could before she hit the panic button. Cheryl always enjoyed being the person in power in a relationship and she had a rather sadistic streak when it came to her sexual preferences. Always wanting to tie up, spank, tease, and hold absolute authority over any lover she had within her grasp, bringing herself to the much-needed released at the behest of her partner. During play, they were a means to an end and whether they found pleasure in it or not was not her concern She wanted them to be embarrassed and begging for her touch by the end. When she'd married Jonathan, those feelings had changed and mellowed a little, mostly because it's hard to spank somebody you love without care for their feelings. The fun of Cheryl's type of play was partially the pain she got to inflict and gradually their sex life had become a little more vanilla with each year they'd remained together. She still felt sad about it at times when she thought back to the amazing nights she’d tied him up, wishing they could get back into that pattern. Sure, she was happy now being married to Jonathan, and the time they got together was so much better than any “play” session she could have received, so she didn’t dwell on the lack of exciting wild sex. The problem now was that Jonathan was gone constantly and she wasn't getting the attention she craved normally, let alone attending to the sadistic desires she had for watching somebody squirm under her heel. To her, Lynnette couldn’t have fallen into her lap for a spanking at a more perfect time as Cheryl felt so sexually pent up that she might explode. At the time it might feel a little wrong to treat her own stepdaughter like this, but there was also a great vindication to it. That brat had made parts of her life living hell, parts that should have been enjoyed, and now she was getting her revenge. Cheryl swept through the checkout line, excited to begin the process tomorrow. Behind her, Cheryl failed to see the woman in the silver suit looking over into her car and nodding approvingly. She’d come up with a sure-fire way to break that pathetic little baby of her streak and was pulling out all the stops.

Lynnette's eyes fluttered open to the morning sunlight poking through her blinds. It was at the perfect angle to hit the slight slant of the closed blinds and fire a beam of concentrated sun directly at her closed eyelids. She squinted against the invading light and moved to turn over, grumbling. As she did so she felt the peculiar warmth around her waist. “Mhhhm~” she grumbled, reaching her hand down to push away whatever was causing the unknown heat around her. Her hand only connected with the padding of her pink diaper though, which crinkled loudly in the otherwise noiseless room. Beneath the colorful outer plastic a soggy, soft core squelched under the pressure provided by her fingers. “Musta peed…” The thought was pushing through the veil of sleepiness Lynnette was trying to shake away. “Wait. I’m wet!” The realization caused her to bolt up and look around the room. “Right, right. The wishes.” She remembered, prodding the diaper a little more, the warm soggy padding pushing against her skin with each poke. It’d puffed up a little in the night, the design of rocking horses had even started to fade from the added wetness, making it impossible to hide her nighttime accident in any way, shape, or form. She stuck her legs straight out, squeezing her legs together and throwing her arms up into the air to stretch trying to shake the sleep from her bones as she wondered how she might call Cheryl to her to be released from the confines of this crib. As she squeezed her thighs closed, the moist material around her waist drove itself into her groin. This small action was all it took for Lynnette to reignite her horniness that'd gone unattended. The last few days may have been stressful for her, but that didn't mean she wasn't essentially living out a sexual fantasy she'd wanted for years. “Aw wa neh fwa...” (I really am incontinent...) The babble left her lips as she breathed out while releasing her stretch. It still sounded odd to her ears as she tried to form words only to have the garbled babble come out. Still, she figured as long as she knew what she was saying, talking to herself might help her to work through the situation she was in. It felt natural for her mouth to make the drool-inducing coos and gibberish rather than real words, so why fight it? Lynnette flicked her gaze around the room one more time to make sure she was alone before hunkering down under her blanket and placing her head on her pillow. Beneath the covers, she danced her fingers down her torso and soft belly until they reach the padding once again. This time the pressure she applied was light, but enough to remind her that the soggy wetness of her pamper was there. She started with easy semi-circles, pressing the piss sodden core of her diaper into herself, trying to start slow and build herself to an intense release. Unfortunately for Lynnette the door bedroom suddenly burst open and white light from the hallway flooded into the room. She'd halfway figured this would happen, which is why she was laying under the covers and was hunkered down. Her hand quickly flew away from the groin of her pamper and she pretended to be asleep, or at least tried to. Unfortunately for her, something about the way her fingers curled around the blanket caused it to fly off her body, revealing her almost completely naked body. The embarrassingly wet diaper remained as her only covering.

Cheryl flicked on the light in amusement having obviously seen the frantic movements of Lynnette as she walked to enter the room. She was surprised to see that her stepdaughter had continued her ruse of fake sleeping despite the frantic cost of her covers. Cheryl took in her form, admiring now from an unbiased standpoint how adorable Lynnette was in her wet diaper. The air almost had a feeling of excitement about what was about to happen between the two of them. She placed a hand on her stepdaughter's shoulder and gently shook her. Lynnette batted her eyes with a false innocence that she was sure her stepmother wouldn't buy, but she'd come this far with her ruse so she might as well keep it going. “Doing something you aren’t supposed to Baby Letty?” Lynnette moved herself to sit up and rubbed her fist into a half-closed eye shaking your head no as she did so. “What a bald-faced lie, I can’t wait to watch you squirm.” Cheryl thought, her face portraying a different mask though. She had a bright smile, something entirely new to Lynnette. Cheryl dropped the bars of the crib, giving her the access needed to lift Lynnette into her arms. It still surprised the smaller of the two how easily her stepmom could carry her. She knew Cheryl was active but she had no idea what she was dealing with until now. She carried her to the changing table, obviously seeing the stained front and sagging plastic of her wet diaper. “Looks like you do need diapers, you woulda wet your bed had it not been for this thick diaper huh?” Cheryl's cupped hand pressed against the groin of Lynnette’s diaper squishing the soggy padding a little bit with a gentle squeeze. She watched the girl writhe from the intimate touch and felt a very real smile take over her false one. “Just a big baby…” she whispered, loud enough for Lynnette to hear but quiet enough that nobody else would have heard it if anybody else was in the room. Lynnette felt her cheeks inflame to a bright red hue, halfway flushed from the lust she felt and halfway from embarrassment. She tried to give her hips a little buck to add some movement to the situation only to find that the minute she did Cheryl's hand quickly whisked away. “Nwaa...” (Nooo...) She whined quietly, opening her eyes to meet Cheryl's still smiling face. Rather than the wide smile, it was a cocksure grin. “She knows what she’s doing!” Lynnette thought, panic beginning to set it now. She had no way of knowing that Cheryl would even go this far, or how far she would still go. With wide eyes, Lynnette stared at her stepmother, who stared back with the same grin. The words “Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” poured through Cheryl’s lips with a frighteningly seductive tone.

The actual change was quick because Cheryl didn't fully change Lynnette. She ripped away the soggy pamper and wiped away any urine that still clung to Lynnette's skin quickly, not spending the time to use the same attention to detail as yesterday. What's more, Cheryl hadn't grabbed out any of the other changing supplies besides the wipes. There was no fresh diaper, lotion, or powder waiting for Lynnette's bottom. Instead, once she was clean but fully naked she Cheryl hoisted the girl into her arms once again and for the first time in a few days, she left the confines of her room. From Lynnette’s room, she took the immediate right turn into the bathroom that sat at the end of the hall. Jonathan and her had a master bath connected to their room so this room had become Lynnette’s bathroom alone. She managed to keep the space pretty clean as something that had repeatedly bothered Lynnette in the past was messy bathrooms. White vinyl flooring imitating tile lay underneath the few pastel blue bath mats. There was the normal small vanity countertop with a sink and a little bit of cabinet space underneath a large mirror that spanned the same distance as the countertop. Next to that was the toilet, something that given her current situation many people in her place would probably long for. Still, the fact that she’d lost her potty training didn't bug her—it was the other situations she was surrounded with that made her want to wish everything back to normal. “Maybe Melissa will let me keep certain parts or change some things. This could still be a dream come true, I just gotta make the right wishes.” Next to what would certainly now be known as the neglected toilet, the fabric of a shower curtain had been pulled aside, revealing Lynnette’s pristine white bathtub. Inside it was full of white semi-translucent bubbles and she could see steam rising from the maw of soapy suds. She felt her body relax a little. She was excited to see the bathtub; she loved laying in it for hours and had all the supplies necessary for a nice calming soak in the tub, including bombs, Epsom salts, and multiple forms of bubble bath. It seemed in her set up Cheryl had used a few of those already, creating a wonderful bubbling cauldron of relaxation. The descent into the tub was slow and careful. As Lynnette's toes broke the surface of the water she expected it to cause her at least some discomfort, but the water was perfectly warm. Slowly her body sank beneath the surface and she came to sit at the bottom of the tub, only her head poking above the surface of dense bubbles. A few deep breaths in, she felt her body untense, the warmth of the bath seeping into her muscles and sending waves of relaxation through her body. The events of the last few days had caused Lynnette a lot of stress and this small piece of her former life was a wonderful reprieve. It was a short-lived comfort though, as Cheryl pulled her into a sitting position. In one hand was the purple washcloth, poised to begin the process of washing. Her other hand waited patiently, ready to intercept Lynnette’s movement. Cheryl started to run the cloth over her shoulders, scooping still warm and soapy water up from the tub and pulling it up across her body. Lynnette blushed from her stepmother’s touch as she gently ran the warm damp cloth across her skin. “Good, get relaxed,” Cheryl thought, taunting Lynnette in her mind. “you’re completely in my control. I want you to enjoy this relaxation you little brat. From here on in it’s only gonna get worse.” Cheryl continued to scrub, her arms gradually reaching lower. A firm hand on the girl's stomach pushed her back down into a lying position and Cheryl pulled one leg from the water, running the washcloth over her foot and calf before reaching down to her thighs. Then it was the other leg with the slow and methodical gentle scrubbing against her skin. To Lynnette’s surprise, Cheryl's hands disappeared underneath the water and a hand on her back raised her slightly, the water making it easier for her to float just a little. Now the rag was bringing itself across from her inner thighs, her buttocks, and all the rest of her groin. Her body squirmed from the sudden attention as she tried to escape from the now overstimulating touch of her stepmother. Unfortunately for her, Cheryl had a good grip on her and nothing Lynnette could do would free her from the watery prison she was stuck in. The torture didn't last much longer as Cheryl's hands moved away from Lynnette's body and the washcloth floated up to the surface from beneath the water. Cheryl went for the plug, pulling it and draining the water from the bath, much to Lynnette's consternation. "I can't just soak for a minute?" she thought as the water swirled down the drain. She waited for the tub to drain while her stepmother grabbed a fluffy white towel to wrap Lynnette in. She was quick to dry her before the water still clinging to her skin turned cold. They walked back into the now nursery bedroom, stepmother laying her stepdaughter on the changing table to prep her for the rest of the day. The change was quick: a new diaper with lotion and powder was applied now with precision rather than curious testing. Cheryl had picked a different diaper this time too. It was blue with cartoon teddy bears sitting amongst moons and stars on clouds. On the sides were the same stripes as the last except blue and white rather than pink and white. A small green accent strip wrapped from the waistband all around the leg holes. It may have been a different design, but it was just as big as the last diaper, making it so Lynnette couldn't fully close her legs and the waistband came up all the way to the center of her belly.

Cheryl left Little Letty sitting there in her new diaper while she went over to the closet. Lynnette couldn't quite see past the large form of her stepmother, but she could hear the hangers clicking as she sorted through the babyish garments one by one. Finally, the sound stopped and Cheryl seemed to pull something from the assortment of clothes. She opened and closed multiple drawers, supposedly picking something that might match whatever main outfit she'd chosen. “That damn Melissa woman is going to make this all go away soon anyway, so I might as well enjoy it a little. Having mommy dress me up is... kinda hot.” Lynnette couldn’t help but bite her lip in anticipation. The horniness she'd accumulated over the last few days have become almost unbearable and she wanted nothing more than to throw her hands down to her crotch and start masturbating from the whole situation. At the same time, who knew what Cheryl would do if she was caught. There was a slight fear in Lynnette's actions and decision-making now because no matter what she did, Cheryl was no longer hiding her sadistic nature. She could do as she pleased with her stepdaughter who'd just happened to have made herself the perfect helpless plaything. Cheryl returned to Lynnette and from what she could see, there was a white onesie in her hand with black ribbon accents, but before she could get a good look at it, it was put on the ground, out of her sight. The first thing Cheryl did was pop a new large pacifier into Lynnette's mouth and she could see around the milky white mouthguard that a black ribbon had been interwoven into the plastic. Next came the socks: they were the same slightly off white color as the mouthguard of her paci, with black ruffles around the band that reached her ankles. From the floor, she picked up something else, but it wasn't the outfit Lynnette had seen. Instead, it was clear with wide elastic bands around the waist and legs. She could see snaps up each side and as Cheryl undid each one before she brought a hand to Lynnette's feet, lifting her bum in the air and sliding whatever this plastic garment was beneath her. Cheryl lowered her and brought the front up just like she had the diaper before and Lynnette realized exactly what this was. “Pahhh pagoo?” (Plastic Pants?) she babbled making sure to add the upward inflection of a question to the mix. “She may at least understand that.” Cheryl perked up, knowing that from the way Lynnette had said her babble, it was a question of some sort. She based her guess on what she’d just chosen to put her daughter in. “Yes, plastic pants, can't have you making a mess of this!” Cheryl punctuated her statement by pulling up the onesie she’d picked from the closet. The off white matched the accessories Cheryl had already put her in. At the fringe of the neckline, delicate lace created a plunging collar. The same lace punctuated the end of the very short sleeves that would cover little besides Lynnettes shoulders, leaving her arms exposed. Connecting the base fabric to the dainty lace was a straightforward weave of satin ribbons. Each band of ribbon circled it’s section of lace and connected back in a bow, creating a gothic lolita look for the whole outfit. Down the front, a row of small black snaps glistened against the matte off white fabric. “Holy fuck that is adorable!” Lynnette thought. This was one she’d stared at online before, and had imagined how she’d look in it. She was about to find out either way as Cheryl unsnapped each button on both the front and the snap crotch of the garment, pulling Lynnette into a sitting position. A loud crinkle sounded out in the otherwise quiet room as Lynnette's bottom shifted within the padding and it dragged across the vinyl mat. Cheryl pulled the onesie over her step daughter's head, teasing her arms through the sleeves with a myriad of tickles. Letty giggled and struggled a little, finally enjoying herself with Cheryl. This was a little bit more of the relationship she'd wanted, a loving, gentle Mommy. For Cheryl, it was just an act, she knew everything that she bought at the store yesterday was still waiting downstairs and after she had Letty dressed the day would really begin. She lifted her stepdaughter a little so she could bring the bottom flap of the snap crotch down below her diapered butt. Once she clicked the snaps together she stood back and admired her handiwork. Lynnette did look adorable in her matching outfit, but she'd left the front of the onesie open exposing the waistband of her diaper all the that came halfway up her tummy and her modest breasts to the room. Lynnette watched her stepmother step back and stare, only to find herself wondering why she'd left the front of the onesie open. She started fumbling with the snaps on the front of her outfit, only to have Cheryl move forward with surprising speed and bat her hands away. “PBBBP Ba?!” (The hell?!) Lynnette said surprised at the sudden action. “I left those open for a reason, little lady. It’s breakfast time and I’m not gonna have you make a great big mess of your new outfit. Now sit still while I do your hair.” Lynnette sulked, crossing her arms in front of her bare chest, but complied while Cheryl pulled handfuls of her hair tied onto one side into a small ponytail and then did the same on the other, giving Lynnette childish pigtails. “A little cliche but very cute don’t you think?” she directed the question to her stepdaughter, but wasn't really expecting any kind of response. Lynnette still had her arms crossed over her chest and her lower lip stuck out in a pronounced, very obvious pout. Cheryl lifted her into the crook of her arm, ignoring the girl's bad attitude. “Well then, why don't we get you your breakfast baby girl?” Lynnette nodded cautiously, unsure of what to think as they exited the room—was Cheryl trying to be nice or was this some strange game?

Down through the house and into the dining room, Lynnette caught her eyes on the first babyish thing she'd seen outside of her nursery. Of course, then she remembered she hadn't really left her nursery all this time except for the small trip to the bathroom. The large high chair sitting at one end of the round table in the dining room was a new addition to the house. Still, it was the same solid oak wood with intricately carved vine designs as her other baby furniture. “Did I wish for that? I don't remember that from the spree of wishing at all. I thought I’d only done the bedroom, maybe Melissa took some liberties?” Either way there it was and Cheryl still with one hand free pulled the tray from the high chair and set Lynnette down onto the vinyl mat seat. She placed the tray on the dining table for a minute so that she could secure the nylon straps. Two wrapped around Lynnette's waist while another one came up from below, right up the middle of her crotch. It pulled tight, digging in and causing Lynnette to whimper a little from the attention. She so badly now wanted to cum, the last few days have been a sensory overload in terms of her ABDL fetishes. All with no chance to bring herself to the crushing orgasm she so desperately desired. She started to space off as Cheryl prepped her meal, snapping the wooden tray back into the high chair and walking to the kitchen. She'd noticed her stepdaughter start to space off but thought nothing of it Of course that strap was far too tight—she made it that way. In fact, it was practically wedging that padding into her stepdaughter's groin. She'd walked in on a particularly intimate moment yesterday and she doubted that Lynnette had had any time to try and recapture that flame. This was a punishment, and she was going to continue punishing Lynnette as she saw fit. Cheryl reached into the fridge and grabbed up the item she'd bought the day before, pulling a small plastic spoon from the drawer and carrying it back to the dining room next door. Lynnette snapped to attention when she saw Cheryl walk back through the doorway into the dining room, her arms full of multiple jars of baby food. After depositing them onto the table, she reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling the same bib from yesterday free of its confines. She put it around Lynnette’s neck, making sure to pin the open sides of her onesie to leave her stomach and breasts exposed. The “Mommy I’m Messy” bib dropped to cover Lynnette’s modest breasts just enough to hide them from her stepmother. The feeding process ended up being agonizing for poor Lynnette. Cheryl just scooped the jar of mushy paste into her mouth without care and it was such a mild flavor for every spoonful Lynnette swallowed that she found herself quickly growing tired of the pureed paste. Still, after one jar, Cheryl didn't stop, she opened another, continuing to shovel it into Lynnette's mouth even after she'd grown full. Mashed Peas and Potatoes, near-liquid peaches and an orange pulp that vaguely tasted like carrots. Jar after jar of sickly bland mash that was made for her stomach to be easy to process. It seemed like every third bite Cheryl would deliberately miss Lynnette’s mouth, dumping a spoonful onto her bib, face, or bare stomach. “I can’t tell if you’re getting more in you or on you.” Cheryl teased, prodding Lynnette’s belly a little. Her stepdaughter only groaned in response, feeling her stepmother’s finger sink into her slightly bloated belly. She didn’t eat much normally—she was small and didn’t do much activity so she never expended a ton of energy. She could have been satisfied with two jars of the bland food but Cheryl had forced her to eat about ten, give or take however many had ended up on her bib and body. As Lynnette groaned, Cheryl went for another jar only to have Lynnette give a panicked cry, “dha Mahhh, FOOO!” (Please god, NOOO!). Cheryl chuckled and dropped the jar back onto the table. “What’s wrong baby Letty? Are you all full?” The mocking tone of her voice set her daughter off a little and she shot her stepmother an angry glare. The look didn’t escape Cheryl’s attention but she chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, she took a napkin from the table and started wiping away the now semi-dried splotches of baby food from her face and belly. “There, all clean again, can’t believe how dirty you got yourself after your bath. I think you might need to be punished for that,” Cheryl said as she slowly sealed Lynnette in the onesie, working together snap after snap up the middle of the garment. Lynnette's eyes went wide and she shook her head fervently, apologizing as hard as she could with her eyes. That silent apology meant nothing to Cheryl though. Her face twisted into a harsh smile as she unstrapped her stepdaughter from the highchair and started to make her way upstairs.

Back in the nursery, Lynnette felt like she should be sick of this room by now it was almost all she’d seen of her house over the last few days. Still, looking around the room, she couldn’t help but feel the underlying joy of seeing her fantasies brought to life like they had been. Cheryl delicately dropped her into the oversized baby walker and left the room without a word. Flailing her useless legs was the only way she could push herself around the room but it gave her the first chance she had to see her wishes up close. The walker itself was seamless, a piece of immaculate construction that would’ve taken a craftsman multiple hours to build. Every wooden bead attached to a rigid wire was hand-carved with decorative symbols Lynnette couldn’t understand. The other amusing “baubles” like switches that did nothing or a soft ball on a string were perfect, with the former having the same delicate carvings as the beads and the latter feeling like the softest thing she ever touched. As she bounced along she noted the sturdiness of the construction. Sure Lynnette was light, but this was more built-to-last than some desk chairs she’d owned. No matter how she shook or swayed her body the metal frame would not creak or bend. Around the lower portion, she could feel her weight press into the vinyl seat pad. Making it hug her padded crotch a little tighter than she figured it should have. “If I were to mess right now there would be nowhere for it to go.” She considered this conundrum for a moment, “Would that be hot or not though…” her thoughts trailed off, quickly devolving into a myriad of sensual scenarios of what she’d do in this particular contraption given the time and freedom. At the other end of the hall, Cheryl was cracking open her black and red leather trunk in her room, something she hadn’t taken anything out of in a long while. First came the bag she’d placed in yesterday—a fun surprise she’d been excited to use, especially after filling little Lynnette’s tummy so full. Next came the rings of leather and soft interiors, those went into the bag for her stepdaughter’s second punishment. As she dug her hands in further, her hands came to rest on the hard leather-covered wood handle of her personal favorite toy. It was the same red leather with black trim as her trunk. The floor could be seen through the nine diamond-shaped holes, carved through to allow air to more easily travel as the thick paddle sailed through the air. “Let’s see how she likes this spanking.” Cheryl said, snatching up the bag of other goodies and slamming the trunk closed. Back in the room, Lynnette had made little progress making her way around and Cheryl watched quietly from the doorway. The feeling of mild annoyance rose up as she watched her stepdaughter, “What the hell? She doesn’t drop the act even when I leave? Ok,” she smacked the wide, flat surface of the paddle against her palm. ”we’re gonna see how her little act holds up to a real spanking.”

Lynnette watched nervously as Cheryl entered the room, both the bag and paddle in her hands. She flailed her legs to move the walker away from her stepmother, but she could not move fast enough to escape her grasp. The bag in Cheryl's hand hit the floor, meaning she obviously intended to use for later. She approached Lynnette with the red and black leather paddle, staring down the girl menacingly. The motions to pull her from the walker were swift, and before she knew what was happening they were both sitting back in the rocking chair, their positions almost exactly the same as the last time they’d done this. The main difference was now there wasn't a diaper packed full of mess impeding Cheryl strikes. Pinned once again, Lynnette cringed before the blows came, unsure when it was going to happen and feeling her fear building the longer she waited. Above her Cheryl watched her squirm, her grin growing more and more sinister as the anticipation for her first strike grew. She knew what she was dealing with too, now familiar with exactly how to make each smack count against a diapered bottom. That padding would provide her no comfort through the process. Cheryl's movements were sudden as she swiftly raised and brought down the paddle without warning. Sharp pain radiated through Lynnette's bottom as the hard leather wrapped wood connected with her diapered bottom. She heard the padding make a small *Poof* sound as it was hit. As swift it was it was there the paddle was pulled away only to return with a whistling sound as Cheryl's hand flew through the air. *whack* *whack* *Whack* *WHACK*. Gradually each strike grew in intensity and Lynnette found herself biting down hard on the rubber nipple of her pacifier trying to quell the screams from escaping from her mouth. She didn't want to give Cheryl the satisfaction of showing weakness. In the middle of the intense spanking, a strange warmth started to envelop Lynnette’s groin, and slowly the sensation was spreading. At first, she thought it might have been arousal, maybe she did want to be held and tortured like this. Maybe this was just another facet of her fantasy, a mommy to punish her along with the ABDL elements. Eventually, however, she started to recognize the feeling of soggy padding in between strikes and the warm rush of pee exiting her body became apparent to her. “Ahhh baaa gooo?!” (I’m wetting myself?!) The pacifier fell from her mouth as she exclaimed in shock, This was the first time she’d wet without noticing the flow start while being awake. Cheryl smiled wider, finally getting some vocal reaction from her stepdaughter but she couldn't help notice that it wasn't from her spanking but, rather from the expanding diaper Lynnette was wearing. “Dear god Lynnette can you not hold it anymore? You’re wetting yourself like a goddamned baby!” *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*. She redoubled her efforts, spanking Lynnette as hard as she could now. “HOW DARE YOU, YOU WET YOURSELF WHILE IN MY LAP? DID I SCARE YOU OR SOMETHING? WELL, I’LL TELL YOU WHAT. I’LL MAKE YOU REALLY PACK THOSE PAMPERS HERE IN A SECOND!” She’d snapped it seemed, and she was hitting Lynnette full force. It was almost an overstimulation for Lynnette who was still filling her diaper with a molten torrent of pee while her bottom had grown a bright cherry red from the treatment Cheryl was giving it. Then it stopped as suddenly as it started and her stepmother was breathing heavily. The paddle now hung limply down the arm of the chair by their side. She was feeling worn out, her outburst had taken almost all her energy from her. Lynnette sniffled, trying to hold back the tears from the pain Cheryl had just caused her. The leather paddle clattered to the floor, and Cheryl lifted her stepdaughter from her lap, placing her in her crib on her arms and knees. Lynnette’s head pushed into the pillow and she left her rear in the air, afraid that even the touch of her soft comforter would prove too much for her now red buns. Even then, the normally comforting padding of her diaper was now weighed down and sagging from her accident. The material clung to her stinging rump. She was so absorbed with her current predicament she didn’t even notice Cheryl pulling the leather cuffs with soft velvet lining from the bag by the door.

The process of binding Lynnette's arms and legs was quick as she was already in the position Cheryl needed her in. Before she could react she was pinned down, her hands pulled forward and cuffed together. The connecting clip went around the bar of her crib, holding her arms in one place. The same was done to her legs and now she had no mobility, trapping her face on a pillow and her rump in the air. A slight turn of her head against the pillow allowed her to watch Cheryl walking out, the bag still in her hand. “I’ll be back Letty, just need to prep something first.” Lynnette found herself freaking out again. What more could Cheryl do to her? How bad was this gonna get? The questions were swiftly answered as Cheryl came back. In her hand was a bright red and yellow rubber bag with a long clear surgical tubing extending from the bottom, a large white 2L was emblazoned across it. Cheryl was not hiding her sadism any more and her twisted smile was fully visible to Lynnette. “You wanna be a baby? You wanna shit yourself like a pervert? Well, why don’t you let Mommy help you.” The last part wasn't a question but rather a forceful statement, like Lynnette had no choice in the matter. From the ceiling, a small hook waited for the bag. Before, it’d held a string of twinkle lights as decoration, but now the bloated enema bag took their place with ease. The tip scared Lynnette as she stared at it while her stepmother applied a thin coating of vaseline to make sure it slid easily within her. She tried to struggle, but being completely tied down made it too easy for her stepmother. She was able to open the snaps of her captive daughter's onesie, pull down the plastic pants and diaper, and expose Lynnette's red rump to the light of day. She squirmed under the treatment and in her panic was able to squeak out a weak “noooo”, her first real word in two full days. Cheryl’s eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Oh, you can speak hmm? Too late now Little Letty. You’re still getting punished.” Before Lynnette could return to her babble the skinny plastic applicator pushed between her cheeks and into her. Lynnette gasped in shock, her stepmother's motion was quick to get the applicator within her. There was no pain, only slight pressure as the tube pushed its way through her now useless sphincter. She shot her stepmother an angry glare from her trapped position and saw that Cheryl had her hand on the small switch to release the flow of water. There were no words exchanged—Cheryl only flashed her that same sadistic smile as she released the flood of warm water further into the surgical tubing and by proxy, Lynnette’s body.

The enema wasn't painful per se, at least not at first. The water wasn't overly hot or too cold and up and almost felt pleasantly warm as it filled her intestines in a steady flow. Discomfort only came for Lynnette afterward, when the pressure started to build in her body as the water overflowed and filled her large intestine completely. The enema started to meet the baby food she'd been forced to swallow earlier in her small intestine. Below her, her normally small, flat belly was starting to bloat outward, struggling to contain everything that had been forced inside of her. Groans of discomfort sang like music in Cheryl’s ears as she watched her diapered captive struggle against her bonds to escape her torment. It was pointless of course—the dark leather of those cuffs would hold even the wiliest captive for hours. She gave the enema bag a little squeeze, forcing the water to move a little faster in a small gush. Lynnette squeaked at this but continued to bear the pressure that the liquid was adding to her bowels. Cheryl had to admire her handiwork as she watched on. Lynnette's butt was an angry bright red, and she was now hiding her face and shame from her stepmother rather than shooting her glares every second she got. She’d won dominance over her stepdaughter and now she would be her little diapered doll to play with. The bag emptied its contents almost completely into Lynnette, who now felt extreme discomfort from her predicament. Intense cramps racked her abdomen and she groaned and moaned in response. Still, the thought of how close this was to stories she'd read or videos she'd watched felt intensely sexy to her. This was an experience someone would pay to stage and instead she was experiencing it now in real-time. The flame of horniness that’d been repeatedly stifled returned to her with fervor. “GAHHH BA JOOO CCUMMM!” (GOD I JUST WANNA CUMMM!) She shouted, unable to stop the feelings from boiling up at this point. She’d never gone more than a day or two before, and with everything that happened her arousal had only been amplified. As she shouted and groan the final drops of water dripped from the nozzle into Lynnette, the entire two-liter enema now roiling inside her. Cheryl pulled the tip of the enema tube from her upon seeing this and quickly secured the soaked diaper around Lynnette’s waist along with her plastic pants. The piss sodden padding squished against Lynnette’s groin as it was pulled back up, the once pleasant warmth of her urine had now gone cold, leaving her slightly uncomfortable in her diaper.

Minute by minute the cramps were getting worse for Lynnette and above her, Cheryl was reveling in watching her squirm in her discomfort. It wasn’t like she was even trying to hold back the enema—she couldn’t. The water was just making its way back through her body, pulling along with it the crazy amount of mushy baby food Cheryl had stuffed her full of. It was working overtime now and the loud grumbling emanating from her stomach signaled to both of them what was coming. From above, Cheryl watched the progress of the enema, the way her belly had become slightly bloated and stretched the skin-tight material of her onesie. The way she twitched and pulled helplessly at her bonds, and the loud noises that were filling the room beyond her control. The mush she started to push into her diaper was not unlike the baby food from earlier, the main difference now being all the liquid that she'd been pumped full of had brought it to more of a soupy consistency. The absorbent padding of her pamper was able to handle it as she pushed wave after wave out into it. With no control and with much embarrassment, Lynnette let out several brassy, wet farts as she messed herself. “Nooo, baww gooo.” (Nooo, don’t watch.) She said hoping that Cheryl would turn away and leave her with any shred of dignity at this moment. That hope was thoroughly crushed however as the voice of her stepmother started to fill her ears along with the sounds she herself was creating. “My goodness, what a filthy little baby you are, shamelessly filling that diaper. Couldn’t even hold it if you wanted to, no-no-no. You didn't want to ,did you? You’re so hot and bothered by this, aren't you?” Cheryl was right, she was hot and bothered by this. In fact this filled so many checkmarks on her fantasy list but Lynnette herself was going crazy even while she felt the torture of trying to expel the enema she'd been pumped full of. Cheryl eyed her, waiting for an answer of some kind. Lynnette, of course, didn't realize that as she was very preoccupied in her own situation so Cheryl gave a simple, “Well? Are You?” which Lynnette realized meant she wanted an answer to her previous question. She nodded her head as hard as she could in the affirmative, confirming her stepmother’s suspicions. This wasn't just a punishment for her, nor was it just Cheryl dealing out punishment to our daughter. This was now some kind of play between both of them, having evolved from Cheryl dealing with her strange exhibitionist daughter to a mommy dom dealing with a naughty baby girl who couldn't help but fill her diapers. Lynnette’s diaper was faring no better than her, the mushy shit had filled all available real estate, each wave causing more and more to pile up around Lynnette’s waist. The plastic pants she was wearing held her diaper pretty close to her and the sag found no place to escape between it and the tight bottom of the onesie, so instead the mess continued to squish and fill the space around her. She was worried that it would cause much more of a mess if she continued much longer, as a possible diaper blowout was inevitable at this rate. Luckily before that point came she felt the flow stem a little from her body as her internal muscles stopped pushing the mess out and she was finally emptied. Even though the diaper filling process had stopped, Lynnette's arousal remained heavy. She bucked her hips a little causing the squishy full diaper to shift around her waist. The mess moved with each thrust she made but was no added friction she was unable to find the release she craved and she looked up in desperation, only to see a skimpy silver suit and bright red skin. “Well, well look who’s embracing the new changes.” Melissa said, her black-painted lips curling into a smile. She stood with her arms crossed and her eyes focus solely on the messy baby before her. Lynnette's eyes darted between Cheryl and Melissa and she tried to make the connection of why her stepmother was not reacting to the obvious demon in the room. “Don’t worry Letty, she can’t see me, only you get to. I have to say I’m surprised how well she took to the whole Mommy Dom thing, this worked out better than I’d hoped.” Lynnette shook her head furiously “No, no. Not now give me five more minutes and then you can change it back dammit.” Melissa shook her head and tsked, “That’s not how this works Lynnette. You know the offer and you have to decide now, you either stay like this or I change everything back this second.” She honestly wasn’t sure anymore: Could her life really be sustainable like this? Would the mental fogs blocking her walking and speech clear over time? It felt like there were too many factors to consider Melissa’s hand reached out and she shushed Lynnette, her fingers landing on the small latch that connected the two cuffs to the bar of her crib. She undid one, releasing Lynnette's right hand. Instantly and without thought, that hand flew down to the crotch of her diaper and she started rubbing, applying the friction she dreamed of for so many hours now. “Let me ask you again Lynnette, do you want to go back to the way things were right now?” Little Letty was far too distracted to answer, lost in the sensations that her warm, squishy padding provided her. She bucked her hips and rubbed in tandem bringing herself closer to the edge within seconds. From the side Cheryl watched intently. She wasn’t sure how her naughty charge had freed a hand from her cuffs but it didn’t matter, this would be punishable later and she would have all sorts more fun with Lynnette because of it. She did, however, think it appropriate to berate the filthy girl because she was doing something oh-so naughty. “Look at you, what a filthy little diaper slut you are. You’re getting off in a full stinky filthy pamper. You better enjoy it while you can because I’m gonna lock you up tighter next time and you won’t get to squish around like this again!" Melissa smiled at Cheryl's abuse and turned back to her Wishmaster “One last time Lynnette do you-” she was cut off by Lynnette shouting. “NNOOOO!” as she came hard, her screams and motions growing overly erratic and frenzied. “Good.” The Succubus turned to leave, making sure to kick the discarded paddle and alert Cheryl to its position. “Another satisfied customer then.” she said as she left the house, happy with the work she’d done here.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
